sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 26 / Transcript
“Besides, Sapphire-chan…” Rubellit started. “Huh? What is it?” Sapphire then wondered and was super surprised when her brother joined the group. “We have great news for you.” He added. “Eh? Yuki? What are you doing here?! What do you mean with news?” Sapphire then wondered surprised. “The best news! You’ll be able to perform the song of your choice live! On stage!” Rubellit then said energetic. “What… EH?!” Sapphire wasn’t sure if that was just a silly joke. But they seemed to be serious about this. Sapphire performing a song live, might be what she has always dreamt of, but would it be something she actually wants to do now that she has the chance to? After the little flashback from the previous episode, Sapphire was shown in her room, playing a bit on her guitar. “What’s all about it… I don’t know if I can do it…” She mumbled, looking at her guitar with a rather worried expression. “What am I going to do?” She wondered. OPENING “Aren’t you hyped for your live already?” Emerald then wondered after the opening. “Hmm…” Sapphire answered thinking. “I mean it’s a really big thing. It’s nothing against being nervous before such a … thing.” Emerald added. “I guess…” Sapphire mumbled. “You seem so lost in mind, I mean more than usual.” Diamond then said a bit worried. “I’m never lost in mind! I’m just not sure about this.” Sapphire than answered sounding a bit offended. “Then why don’t you tell them that you can’t do it?” Diamond wondered. “They planned this all around me. If I say I can’t they would have spent their time on nothing. It would be a waste of time. Also, I don’t want to let them down.” Sapphire answered. “Still, I think, you should talk to them about it. They won’t know how you feel until you tell them.” Diamond the suggested and Emerald agreed nodding. “Hm… argh! Why do I need to have an older brother who’s part of a band and a friend who’s a national idol?!” Sapphire then shouted frustrated. “Because then your life would be boring.” Emerald said smiling. “Where will it be held anyway?” Ruby wondered. It was a bit later the day and the group met at Yellow Sun Ranch. It was afternoon and they had already changed back to their casual clothes. “You can’t perform at the castle after all.” She added, remembering Rubellit’s visit in Feather Castletown, before she and her family moved here. “We were never planning to hold it there, Ruby-chan.” Rubellit then answered. “Okay, when did this Ruby-‘chan’ start to be a thing?” Ruby wondered. “It will be held at the feather plaza, the most centered and biggest place in this part of the town. We planned it all through and even got the permission for it.” Yuki, who was also there, answered. “I see! Then, when are we going to prepare everything and d-decorate the place?” Ruby then wondered. She wasn’t sure if decorate was the accurate word but how should she? She’s only a normal girl after all. “We are on it already.” Rubellit said, giving Ruby a box with many cables. “W-why are you giving this to me?” Ruby then wondered, looking at all the stuff. “Topaz’ family agreed to help us so we kept the stuff in some unused stables until today and now we need people who get it to the plaza.” Rubellit explained. “That sounds exhausting. I’ll ask Loo for help.” Ruby sighed. “I was going to do that before, but I didn’t find him and as far as I know… I don’t think he owns a smartphone.” Rubellit agreed thinking. “Hello 20th century.” Yuki answered, watching Ruby leave. “Yuki-kun, are you sure that Sapphire-chan will be alright with that? It seemed like it was a rather big shock for her.” Rubellit then wondered. “She’ll be alright. She’ll just think about it for a while, be super stressed about the thought. But in the end, she’ll do it anyway.” Yuki answered not worried at all. “If you say so, she’s your sister after all~” Satisfied with the answer, Rubellit went to help the others. Meanwhile, at the plaza, the remaining members of the group waited for something to do or for nothing do. It depends on how you look at it. “I can’t believe you will place the stage around the fountain. Won’t people get wet then?” Amber wondered. “Well Rubellit said, they asked to switch the fountain off during the concert.” Amethyst said thinking. “Talking about her, she wanted to be here about 15 minutes ago.” “Don’t worry, maybe she got hung up somewhere or something.” Topaz said, trying to calm her down. “Hey, you girls could help to.” A boy said. He seemed to be at Yuki’s age. “Yeah, we could. But you guys are doing that fine already.” Topaz answered smiling. “We’re in charge for the stuff from the Ranch. We’ll take care of them as soon as they arrive.” Amethyst then calmed the situation. “Woah! Rubellit was right. You are a perfect manager.” Topaz then said impressed. “Woah, come down.” Amethyst said, a bit surprised. “Everything will be alright, Sapphire.” Blue then said. The two were sitting a bit separately from the others. “I’m scared.” Sapphire whispered. “What if I can’t do it. What if I forget the lyrics while being on stage? I can’t go through with that.” “Sure you can. You are just making yourself crazy by thinking about all of that.” Blue said trying to calm her down. “Blue is right!” Feather also agreed. “F-Feather. Shouldn’t you be with the Prince?” Sapphire wondered surprised. “Yeah, but it got boring so I came here!” Feather answered. “Then, now hide. Before anyone sees you.” Sapphire said serious. “Koe-chan.” Sapphire looked up. After all there were only two people in the whole world who called her ‘Koe’ as a nickname. “Do you remember why Emerald and I are calling you that way?” Diamond wondered. She tried to smile but it was visible that she was worried about her friend. “Of course! You said that it was because of my beautiful voice!” Sapphire answered proud of herself. “That’s right. And people keep asking us why we are calling you the way. They don’t know about your talent. I want them to know. I want everyone to know about your beautiful voice.” Diamond then said all fired up. “You are afraid about this. You want to do it so much but you are afraid about what others might think about it. What if they don’t understand, what if they’ll laugh about you? What if everything will just be worse after it?” “H-how do you want to know how I feel about this?!” Sapphire then said a bit annoyed. Annoyed not because Diamond was annoying her, but because she was right about everything she said. “That’s the same way I felt when I started developing feelings for Loo.” Diamond answered smiling. “I couldn’t tell any of you because I was afraid about all those things. But Sapphire, you are way stronger than I am. You have the power to show the whole world your rocking heart.” “Y-You can’t compare a live with love.” Sapphire then said smiling. “Why not? It’s just one letter difference. Besides, you love music, don’t you?” Diamond said, stood up and left. Before she left, she smiled at Sapphire and then joined the others. And it turned dark outside. It was time for the live. Many people have gathered at the feather plaza. It seemed like the whole town was at the concert. “Uh~ I’m so nervous.” Sapphire said, looking at the crowd. “Don’t worry. Everything will be alright~” Rubellit said winking. “Besides, you’ll come right after me, so this will be fine.” She added. “Me, right after a national idol… I don’t see how this will be fine!!” Sapphire shouted, grabbing her guitar. “I’ve never seen her acting like that.” Blue said worried. “Now, now. You can’t think that she’ll be totally fine with it and not be afraid about it. If I told you to sing on stage how would you react?” Loo then said, trying to protect Sapphire. “And now, I’ve even been protected by the prince. This is the worst!” Sapphire shouted, though it was unsure if she was joking or serious. “We’ll be going then. Before you two start to fight again.” Diamond said, grabbing Loo’s arm. “Give your best, Sapphire!” The girls said. “You can do it.” Emerald said winking. “Sun ☆ Light ☆ Shine ☆ Set! Every day again! Sun ☆ Light ☆ Shine ☆ Set! The sun, rises, shines, sets. Every day again!” Rubellit has just finished her performance and Sapphire realized that she couldn’t turn back anymore. She could of course run away. But that would only a coward do and she was no coward. So she went on stage with her guitar, she looked at the audience and started to get scared of this even more. The stage was completely silent. Which made her crazy. “This is way too quiet here!” she shouted into the microphone, without thinking. Because if she had thought, she hadn’t shouted at the audience. But even after she shouted she didn’t seem to regret that she did. “A classic Sapphire. Talking without thinking.” Emerald said laughing. “I guess it’s time then.” Sapphire thought and was about to start. But before she could play the first accords. Kuro appeared right next to her. “Wouldn’t it be easier for you if someone would take care of this for you? You don’t have to do this then anymore.” Kuro said, looking at Sapphire while summoning another Jewelrayu. “Woah! That’s unfair! I was about to start!” Sapphire then shouted. “Then you were to slow. Because this is my show now!” Kuro said arrogant. “Fear the music!” She shouted and looked at the audience, who was trying to get away. But the crowd was too big, they just kept running against each other. “Woah, let me out of this crowd! I need to get to the stage!” Ruby shouted, trying to move forward. “It’s no use to fight against it. We’ll first escape with the crowd and then come back to help Sapphire.” Emerald said strict. “I guess you are right.” Ruby agreed. “None of you is leaving!” Sapphire shouted into the microphone. “Huh? What is she planning to do?” The girls wondered. Then Sapphire took the microphone out of the stand and took the stand and used it to attack Kuro. “I-Is she crazy?!” Amethyst shouted as she saw it. “A-Are you crazy?!” Kuro shouted after Sapphire tried to hit her with the sand. “It’s not just useless but also completely rude!” She shouted, grabbing the stand and throwing it away. “You can’t use the music for your evil plans! There’s no way You can scare me away from music!” Sapphire shouted determined. Sapphire was probably about to transform, but she couldn’t because the audience was looking at her, shocked how someone could be both so reckless and stupid. “The lights.” Loo mumbled, waving his one hand and moving the spotlights so that the shone directly at the audience. “What are you trying to do? I can’t see anything now…” Amber said annoyed, dazzled by the light. As the lights stopped to dazzle the audience, Sapphire was gone. Instead of her, Azure was standing on stage. “Ah, I see…” Amber mumbled. “What a shame, you should be the angelic warrior of Music, instead of water.” Kuro said thinking. “Music is no element you can control. Music controls you, every kind of music is different!” Azure replied. “But after all; I’m the angelic warrior of talents and I will show you my talent!” Azure said, grabbing both, her guitar and the microphone. She shouted in the microphone with a rather graceful tone. As a Guardian Angel, the tone she sung in the mic got turned into sonic waves, which spread all around the place and hit the Jewelrayu, weakened it. She then put the mic back down and strummed a bit on the guitar, which also released sonic waves and further weakened the monster. “The one who’s fearing music should be you, Kuro!” Azure said threatening and then used her Navy Blue Arrow to purify the Jewelrayu. “You’ll pay for this!” Kuro said, disappearing after she has been defeated. Then a little later, after the mess the attack caused was cleaned up, Sapphire stood once again on stage. Now, she had no fears anymore. She even forgot why she was so worried about it. She took the mic and started playing. “I sing this one melody! It shines and gives me power. The light is reflected on the water’s surface! I sing this one melody and sing… Hey! Let’s go, this is the train to a brilliant future! Let’s go! Over depths and skies to the land of songs!” Instead of Rainbow Staff Roll, this song, called Lapis Lazuli, was played as outro. ENDING Category:Transcripts